A Shinobi's tale
by jbeasley1313
Summary: What happens if Naruto takes Zabuza's sword and Sasuke comes back sooner will Sakura fall for the blonde this time around will Naruto find anything better than Ichiraku ramen?
1. Introduction

**_Introduction_**

It's finally here the beginning of a Naruto alternate universe fanfic that will continue well on after Naruto becomes Hokage. So this story has quite a lot of inspiration from various fics I have read and at different points of the story I will be referring you to my other works as this story directly connects to all of them. At the time I wrote the other stories, they were meant as practice. I've never been good with writing and I never really enjoyed it, until recently. As such I felt I needed practice before the real story began so as to avoid as many mistakes as possible.

This is an adventure story first and foremost with a little bit of romance on the side. In this story I am replacing the character Sai with an OC. The story it's self will follow along with Masashi Kishimoto's original, with a few minor differences, up until the battle with pain at which point the story will change. A lot of the story will be made up as I go I have a basic idea what I want but I feel that writing is like a road trip there's always a destination but the fun is in how you get there.

Pairings include

Naru/Saku, Sasu/Hina, and OC/Tema; others will be introduced later.

 **I do not own Naruto**.


	2. Chapter 1: The Return

**_Chapter 1: The Return_**

This chapter covers Naruto's return to the village up until the reuniting of team seven.

 **I do not own Naruto**

Near the entrance of Konoha, two shinobi are making their way towards the gate. The younger of the two wore a pair of orange pants that cut off just above his black combat boots, he had a orange jacket with two vertical black stripes going down the sleeve and black on the upper torso and collar. He had bright blonde shoulder length hair that was put up with a black hair tie his eyes were a deep cerulean blue, and there were three whisker like marks on his cheeks that gave him an almost wild look. The older male had long white hair that traveled down to his lower back, he wore a green shinobi's outfit and red vest a horned forehead protector with the word 'sage' in kanji. "It's been about two and a half years..." the younger blonde stated as they made there way through the gate. "Indeed" the older male replied, as the young blonde took off up a pole, as he reached the top he looked over the village he once called home.

"I missed this place!" The blonde started looking off into the distance. "It hasn't changed a bit." He continued remembering all the good times he had, when a familiar voice caught his attention. "You've grown a lot, haven't you...Naruto?" The white haired jounin said. Naruto turned to see Kakashi sitting on top of the building behind him. "Yo!" Kakashi said lazily waving his hand at the blonde. "Kakashi sensei!" The young ninja said a, huge smile growing on his face. "Oh I have something for you, a present." He said jumping across the gap and walking over to his sensei. As he pulled out a book handing it over to him, Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized what it was. "This is..." he started. "The latest in the 'Icha Icha' series after three years." The blonde continued. "A gift from Ero sannin." Naruto said as he jumped down. "Right next stop, Ichiraku ramen." And with that Naruto was off, racing down the streets.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Jairiya made their way down the street, the two older men were a few feet back talking. "As promised, I'll leave Naruto in your care Kakashi." The older of the two spoke. "I fear the Akatsuki are growing impatient, they may make an attempt on Naruto soon. I'm heading out to gather information, keep your eyes peeled." Jairiya said in a serious tone. Suddenly Naruto stops as he sees a familiar face. "Sakura-chan?" Naruto said eyeing the konouchi in front of him. She had mid length pink hair and was wearing a red vest and a pink skirt that went half way down her thighs with a slit going all the way up on both sides, underneath was a pair of spandex shorts about the same length as her skirt, and finally she was wearing knee high boots. To most people would appear as ordinary but to Naruto, she was beautiful. "Naruto?" She replied with a shocked expression.

 ** _End_**

And with that the first chapter is complete I have a surprising amount of free time between work and other stuff so I'll try to post more chapters as soon as possible that's all for now thanks for reading please review I need all the help I can get


End file.
